AmOr En LaS oLiMpIaDaS
by Crystal-Darling
Summary: Fic de Cap. Tsubasa volviendo a subir de nuevo.
1. Default Chapter

Hola!! queridos lectores, me vuelvo a presentar soy **crystal-dono** pero ahora me tienen de vuelta con nuevo seudonimo Crystal-Darling, ya que me borraron este fic y la verdad ignoro la causa pero me temo a que se deba por culpa de los Lemons que he escrito junto a mi amiga estrella estuve tentada a quitarlos pero mejor los dejo como estan solo cambiare el rating que sera **R**, tambien tomare mi tiempo en arreglar las faltas de ortografia que la mayoria se debian a que hacia mas de 3 cosas a la vez (como escribir, chatear, revisar E-mail etc ) .

Y un agradecimiento en especial a **Isabel Dominguez "Israyita"** ya que muy amablemente guardo mis capitulos de este fic , ya que si no hubiera sido asi posiblemente no hubiera continuado el fic y la historia se perderia ya que lamentablemente en la otra pagina (Hispafics) en donde lo tenia publicado ya no existe, es una lastima ya que se perdieron muchos fics ojala que los demas autores lo publiquen de nuevo.

Tambien agradesco enormemente a los que me han dejado Review que lamentablemente se perdieron al borrar mi historia T...T, muchas GRACIAS!!

Ahora los dejos, que disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaracion:** como saben los personajes no me corresponden solo algunos que he inventado.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**1. LA CARTA **♥

_**TOKIO **_

Como siempre me encuentro sola en mi habitacion despues de que mis amigos se convirtieran en jugadores profesionales he estado muy aburrida, todo ha sido muy cotidiano que no diera yo por un poco de cambio en mi vida como Oliver y los demas.

**Sra. N:** Patty tienes correspondencia

**Patty:** Ya voy mama, ahorita bajo

**Patty:** Mama a donde esta la carta

**Sra. N:** En la mesa

**Patty:** O.O No puede ser

_**OKINAWA **_

**Chica:** Muy bien preparate que voy a lanzar mi mejor lanzamiento, lista ahi voy!! (una pelota de beisball es lanzada a gran velocidad derribando al catcher) .

**Entrenadora:** Maki te ha llegado una carta

**Maki:** Ehh (recibiendo la carta) O.O SSiiiiiiiiii lo he logrado

_**TOKIO**_

_**(CASA DE PATTY)**_

**Sra. N:** Que es lo que no puede ser, vamos hija contestame

(Patty que estaba en estado de shock logra reaccionar y le extiende la carta a su madre) LEYENDO LA CARTA

Estimada srita. Aide Nakazawa me es grato informarle que usted ha sido seleccionada para representar a japon en la rama femenil de voliball en las olimpiadas que se aproximan.

Por lo tanto se solicita su presencia ante la federacion de la misma para que empieze su entrenamiento.

ATTE.- Kojiro Saotome

PRESIDENTE DE LA FEDERACION DEL DEPORTE

**Patty:** Esto no puede ser seguro que se equivocaron si no ha estas horas ya estuviera recibiendo una llamada de la federacion (dijo de modo sin importancia)

RING, RING

**Patty:** O.O

Fin del capitulo 1 Notas de la autora: Que les parecio espero que les haya gustado aunque sea el capitulo algo corto, espero sus comentarios las criticas siempre seran bien recibidas ya que con eso me ayuda a mejorar el fic.


	2. 2La llamada

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me corresponden.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**

* * *

**

**2. LLAMADA TELEFONICA **♥

**Patty:** si allo

**Voz:** Hablamos de la federacion haber si a recibido la carta de admision

**Patty:** Entonces si era para mi, pero como

**Voz:** Ud. vera que hace unos meses se realizo un torneo en los institutos el cual el suyo salio victorioso y tengo entendido que usted. hizo una excelente participacion, pero lo que los jugadores no sabian es que dentro de los juezes se encontraban miembros de la federacion para seleccionar a nuestra nueva seleccion de voliball.

**Patty:** EHHH, ahhhh (exclamandolo en grito) eso quiere decir que voy a ir a las olimpidas.

**Voz:** Asi es, entonces la esperamos pronto para que empieze su entrenamiento y conosca a sus entrenadores y compañeros de equipo.

**Patty:** Ahi estare.

_DIAS DESPUES EN LA FEDERACION_

**Recepcionista:** En que puedo ayudarle srita.

**Patty:** Mi nombre es Aide Naka..

**Recepcionista:** (interrumpiendola) Ahh claro la estan esperando, pase porfavor pero antes seria ten amable de darme su autografo nn

**Patty:** Si claro nn!

_SALA DE CONFERENCIAS_

**Chica1:** Patty, Patty

**Patty:** tambien a ustedes

**Chica2:** Asi es cres que te hibamos a deja que fueras sola alas olimpiadas sin nosotras, no es asi Lili.

**Lili:** Claro Akira, ahora que lo pienso saben lo que significa....... que a lo mejor voy a poder conocer a mi benji, que emocion

Patty & Akira: nn!

(cabe aclarar que Lili es declarada fan N.1 de Benji Price, coleccionanado todas las revistas en donde el sale e incluso aprender aleman).

**Voz:** Muy bien sritas. su atencion porfavor mi nombre es Aiko Matsumaya entrenadora de voliball y mis companeros Nadeishko Ahino entrenadora de gimnacia, Mina Kinomoto entrenadora de beisball, Jing Saeada entrenador de patinaje artistico y Ryu Takeda preparadaor fisico de todas las selecciones incluso de nuestra famosa seleccion de futball.

**E. Ahino:** Como saben uds. seran las que representaran a nuestro pais en las olimpiadas que se avecinan y es nuestra obligacion entrenarlas al maximo

**E. Sawada:** Por eso como falta muy poco hemos decido que las seleccionadas aqui presentes vivan en los deptos. que tenemos en dicha federacion para que tengan un entrenamiento exahustivo y el horario no se problema para impedirlo

**E. Kinomoto:** A continuacion encontraran una lista en los pasillos en donde se les asignara su numero de habitacion.

**E. Takeda:** Despues de 2 dias las vere a todas uds. para prepararlas fisicamente durante 2 meses y posteriormente hiran con sus respectivos entrenadores, eso es todo pueden retirarse.

**Lili:** Bien chicas busquemos esa lista

**Akira:** A ver chicas nos toco en el mismo piso, que suerte

**Patty:** Bien ahora veamos quienes seran nuestras vecinas ya que compartiremos el mismo piso "seran casao ellas" (penso patty al ver pasar a 2 chicas muy conocidas)

**Chica3:** A vaya Patty asi que seremos vecinas, ya ves Marifer que yo tenia razon si es la Patty que conocemos

**Marifer:** tu siempre tan prespicaz Mary ,Hola!! mira ella es Maki Akamine tambien sera nuestra vecina

**Patty:** Gusto en conocerte, ellas son Akira Tendo y Lili Sanada y nosotras estaremos en el equipo de voliball y uds. chicas

**Marifer:** Yo estoy en patinaje artistico

**Mary:** Yo en gimnacia

**Maki:** y yo en beisball

_DESPUES DE LA MUDANZA LAS CHICAS SE ENCONTRABAN EXAHUSTAS DE TANTO AJETREO QUE IMPLICA EL CAMBIARSE DE HOGAR Y POR ULTIMO SE REUNIERON EN EL DEPTO. DE MARY._

**Mary:** Bien chicas por hoy hemos terminado

**Patty:** Asi es pero mañana comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento para conseguir medallas para japon!!!!!!!!

**Todas:** SSiiiiii nn .

Notas: Este el segundo capitulo, ya se que son algo cortos pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, bueno con respecto a los demas personajes me refiero principalmente a los masculinos (Oli, Benji, Tom, Steve etc..) apareceran mas adelante, mas que nada este fic se trata de que nosotras las chicas tambien podemos practicar un deporte. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic, duda, comentario, haganmelo saber a seran muy bien recibidas.

**DESCRIPCION DE PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES INVENTADOS;** LILI EDAD 19, pelo negro corto, estatura media, tez blanca, color de ojos violetas AKIRA Edad 19 , pelo rubio, estatura media , tez clara, ojos color azules


End file.
